Quand tombe le masque
by Celaici
Summary: - Pourquoi il a fait ça ? - Quelle question, parce que c'est Malfoy. - Ce n'est pas si simple.
Vous l'aurez compris, je suis une grande amoureuse de Draco. Et de Severus. je ne saurais dire lequel de ces deux personnages de JK Rowling je préfère.

Voilà un petit one shot sur le Serpentard blond ténébreux...

PrayforBrussel.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand tombe le masque

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Ta question est dénuée de sens. Parce que c'est Malfoy.

\- Si seulement l'explication était aussi simple. Il y a quelque chose derrière ce masque, derrière sa grimace insupportable et moqueuse. Il y a Draco.

Draco fit un geste de sa baguette et son visage de Mangemort s'envola en fumée. Ses yeux gris métallique, contrairement à ce à quoi l'on aurait pu s'attendre, ne présentaient aucune trace de haine. Ils étaient vides, si vides quand s'y plongeant suffisamment longtemps, vous auriez eu la chance d'y voir son âme. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il vous laisse approcher, qu'il ne baisser pas les yeux avant. Mais Draco fermait les yeux, les baissait, les cachait, ses cheveux blonds si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blanc à la lumière du soleil, lui tombant dans le visage. Une tenue noire, le poing serré sur sa baguette. Que contenait-il dans ce geste ? De la colère ? De la tristesse ? Une douleur sourde, silencieuse, retenue depuis trop longtemps ? De la peur peut-être. Mais pour cela, pour comprendre qui était Draco Malfoy, ne pas s'arrêter à son nom de famille, à ce visage d'acier aveuglant tous les esprits, il fallait remonter plus loin, lorsqu'il n'était pas un Mangemort, lorsqu'il n'était pas un Serpentard, pas un élève de Poudlard, tout juste un Malfoy digne du nom…

Drago est né le 5 juin 1980 de l'union de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy et a grandi dans le manoir Malfoy. Il ne se souvient bien sûr pas de ses premières années et pourtant, il ressent encore très nettement le changement qui a eu lieu à l'âge de ses six ans. Au détour d'un couloir dans lequel il courrait, poursuivant un chat noir que lui avait offert sa mère, une porte s'était brutalement ouverte sur son père. Il l'avait observé de ses petits yeux naïfs, ce père, froid, distant, absent de ses après-midi de jeux, absent des comptines que lui comptait sa mère une fois par semaine, à la place de la nourrice. Il avait sourit et s'était jeté dans ses jambes. Lucius, une main posé sur sa tête, l'avait interpellé de sa voix trainante caractéristique d'un descendant Malfoy : « Draco, tiens toi bien, lâche-moi ».

Comment réagirait un petit garçon à ce genre de propos ? Certainement comme lui, il pleurerait. Mais aucun autre père ne se serait comporté comme Lucius. Il l'avait sermonné, plus ou moins doucement, avant de l'emmener à sa suite dans la pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir. C'est dans ce bureau que commença l'apprentissage de Draco, six ans, un âge beaucoup trop jeune pour de tels cours. Un âge où le seul souci devrait être de trouver de nouveaux copains et de nouveaux amusements, sortis de l'imagination. Quatre ans plus tard, à l'aube de son entrée à Poudlard, Draco jouait beaucoup moins, il « préférait » lire les livres que lui donnait son père, écoutait distraitement les histoires de sa mère, chassait le chat qui venait le déranger, méprisait la nourrice qui depuis son plus jeune âge veillait à son bien-être et à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Seules trois personnes retenaient encore son attention : Lucius, à qui il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, qu'il respectait et craignait. Narcissa, sa mère, autoritaire et impressionnante, mais douce et présente. Et Dobby. Du moins, dès que ses parents étaient suffisamment loin.

Draco se souvenait du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque sa mère avait réussi à convaincre le chef de famille de ne pas l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Mais Lucius avait tout de suite évincé son soulagement : « Ne crois pas que cela efface tout ce que je t'ai enseigné. Je veux que tu sois le meilleur, qu'on te respecte, qu'on t'admire et ait peur de toi. Tu es un Malfoy, tu es puissant, et gare à toi si tu ne me fais pas honneur. ». Alors, Draco avait caché derrière son visage impassible, et ce sourire en coin désagréable, les derniers sentiments et espoirs de se faire des amis qui n'étaient pas choisis par son père ou ne présentaient pas un pedigree puissant et sombre, sombre comme son âme le devenait.

Pansy était une sacrée peste. Pansy était son amie, Zabini allait devenir un allié, il s'en chargerait, quant à Crabbe et Goyle, ce n'était que des bras musclés sans cervelle, mais son père avait insisté pour qu'il s'entiche de ces deux abrutis. Theodore Nott, lui, serait bien plus difficile à rallier à sa cause. Leurs familles étaient toutes deux très puissantes et le garçon en faisait même pas attention à lui. Alors lorsque Draco avait appris qu'Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, se trouvait dans le train de Poudlard, il s'était précipité vers son compartiment. Voilà un allié de choix, un puissant, qu'il ramènerait à lui, ou humilierait. Mais le Survivant avait choisi pour lui, et ce n'était pas le blond. Un refus ? Un refus de lui serrer la main, de se ranger de son côté ? Ce n'était pas seulement la plus grave erreur qu'il avait faite, c'était aussi un rejet que Draco prenait personnellement. Il le haïssait. Il lui volait la vedette, il était célèbre alors même qu'il était incapable de faire le quart de ce qu'il avait déjà appris. Et ça, cela ne plairait pas à son père.

Sa première année à Poudlard fut marquée par la haine viscérale qu'il y avait entre Harry Potter et lui. Il se souvenait encore de sa retenue avec lui, de sa lâcheté face à ce monstre dans la forêt. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose pour tout autre Serpentard dont la nature faisait la lâcheté, mais pour lui, c'était mal. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il haïssait cette lâcheté qui lui collait à la peau. Depuis toujours, depuis le début.

L'été précédant sa deuxième année à Poudlard, Lucius lui paya des cours particuliers de Quidditch. Il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur car il deviendrait l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Draco avait bien essayé de dire à son père qu'il n'avait pas l'âge, qu'il devrait attendre d'acquérir de l'expérience, mais sa parole n'était pas entendue. La véritable raison pour laquelle Draco tentait de refuser la décision de Lucius, c'était qu'il voulait faire ses propres preuves. Etre pistonné ? Il pensait que son père le voyait comme quelqu'un de respectable et de talentueux. Mais depuis que ses notes avaient chuté et qu'er

Hermione Granger était la première de la classe, Draco voyait sans cesse le regard déçu, empli de reproches de son père. Déçu ? Pas tant que ça finalement. Lucius avait semblé s'y attendre… Tout comme lorsque Gryffondor remporta le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Mais ce que Draco retint de cette année, ce qui attisa sa colère contre Harry, d'autant plus qu'il lui en était reconnaissant dans un même temps, ce qui avait le don de le faire hurler de rage, c'était que Dobby n'était plus là. Harry avait réussi à le faire libérer. Fini les discussions pendant les vacances, avec l'elfe de maison, si doux et gentil. Draco n'avait plus que sa mère qui s'effaçait doucement derrière l'ombre du père de famille…

Harry atterrit devant le labyrinthe, sous les acclamations. Mais Fleur Delacour pousse un hurlement lorsqu'elle comprend ce qui se passe : Cedric Diggory a été tué. Par Voldemort. A ce moment-là, le cauchemar commence aussi pour Draco. Il avait espéré que cela échoue, qu'il ne parvienne par à revenir. Pourtant c'était ce que son père attendait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Draco n'était pas stupide, il avait lu la peur dans les yeux de Lucius. Que voulait-il dans ce cas ? Vivre et se battre, la terreur au ventre ? Visiblement, c'était le destin qu'il avait choisi pour lui. Et draco ne pouvait rien y faire. Il regarda autour de lui : Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott… Peut-être aurait-il malgré tout des amis dans cette bataille ? Il l'espérait vraiment.

Il se souviendrait de sa cinquième année. Elle avait presque été du plaisir par rapport à ce qui suivit. En rentrant de Poudlard, il s'était figé d'horreur en entrant dans la salle à manger. Il croisa le regard de son père et était persuadé que l'expression de leur visage faisait effet miroir. Voldemort se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Draco, comme je suis heureux de te voir. Approche…

La marque des Ténèbres. Ce terrible tatouage dansant sur son bras, tel un serpent, près à attaquer. Elle le dégoûtait. Elle le dégoûtait car il était sûr, à présent de ne plus avoir d'identité. Pas d'autre identité que celle de « Mangemort ». Ou était passé Draco ? Même Malfoy ? Il n'en restait rien, Voldemort lui-même ne respectait pas ce nom. Car son père l'avait déçu, et c'était à Draco de lui rendre tout l'honneur qu'il méritait. Mais Voldemort avait pour objectif de l'humilier, il ne le croyait pas capable de remplir sa mission. Lorsque Draco apprit qu'elle était cette mission, quelque chose s'éteignit dans son regard. Il sembla qu'une autre personne prenait la place dans son esprit. Une personne plus sombre, plus colérique, mais aussi plus désespérée. Il le ferait, ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Draco se renferma toujours plus sur lui-même, devint plus sombre, plus secret, plus seul que jamais. Harry ? Il aurait voulu le tuer mais ce n'était pas à lui que revenait cet honneur. De toute manière, il n'en était pas capable. Il repoussait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, particulièrement Severus Rogue qui ne cherchait qu'à lui venir en aide. Mais il ne voyait rien à quoi se raccrocher, rien qui lui permettrait de sortir du gouffre. Il devait tuer Albus Dumbledore, il le devait, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Si ce n'était pas un pas vers la lumière, c'était la dernière chose à faire pour être bien. Ôter le masque, être cette personne-là jusqu'au bout. Celle que son père avait forgée lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Ainsi, peut-être serait-il apprécié tel qu'il était ? Mais il n'y arriva pas. Face à Dumbledore, il s'écroula. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Ce mot lui brouillait l'esprit et quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il entendit l'Avada Kedavra de la bouche de Rogue. Dumbledore était mort, ils partaient, ils partaient loin de cette école. Dommage. Il s'y sentait à sa place, pourtant…

Draco, debout devant son miroir dans sa chambre, mit le masque de Mangemort. Cela annonçait tout de suite la couleur : terreur, meurtre, Mal, souffrance. Il pensa à tous ces autres masques. Singularité, soldats, perte d'identité. Il n'était plus rien. Son père tremblait, tremblait comme un gosse, tremblait comme lui à l'âge de six ans. Alors c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient fait tout ça ? Pour des regrets ? Pour la peur ? Mais où étaient la grandeur et le pouvoir promis ? Ou était le respect des autres sorciers ? Du vent, rien que du vent. Son père ne voulait plus aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais à quoi bon avoir fait tout ça ? Et avant de s'écrouler et de lui dire « Nous devons partir. Ta mère, toi et moi, nous devons partir », il n'avait pu s'empêcher de marmonner un énième « Si tu l'avais tué, Draco. Tu aurais du le faire, je suis déçu, Draco ». Il donna un coup de poing dans son miroir et quitta la pièce, le visage impassible. En bas, une guerre se préparait. Il allait s'assoir parmi ses gens, puisque telle était sa place.

Bien sûr qu'il reconnaissait ce visage. Depuis sa première année, il savait que ce visage s'imposerait toujours à lui, ce visage était celui de l'acteur principal de cette guerre : Harry Potter. Harry Potter était là, devant lui, devant Bellatrix, et c'était à lui que revenait l'honneur de confirmer que le Survivant était bien prisonnier au sein du Manoir Malfoy.

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui.

Si cela pouvait racheter un tant soit peu son image auprès du célèbre Harry Potter, si cela pouvait permettre à sa famille de gagner du temps pour préparer leur fuite, alors il prenait le risque de mentir. Mais Harry avait tout vu dans ses yeux. Ils disaient encore quelque chose, ils parlaient. Draco était toujours là.

Ses pas résonnent lorsqu'il rejoint ses parents. Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la victoire ? Mort, celui qui lui a sauvé deux fois la vie. Le courage. Il ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à sa mère qui a les bras tendus vers lui. Ce n'est pas Voldemort qu'il rejoint, c'est elle. Elle qu'il aime tant, elle qui a tellement d'importance à ses yeux. S'il en lui reste qu'une seule chose dans son regard meurtri, dans on cœur blessé, c'est l'amour pour sa mère.

Draco admirait son père comme tous les enfants. Draco voulait devenir fort comme papa. « Ça, c'est mon vrai masque. » Froid, gris, orné de dessins noirs, une fente sombre pour la bouche, une tête de mort. Le masque de Mangemort, voilà comment Lucius voyait son visage et sa personne. Draco n'était pas d'accord. Des yeux gris métallique, des cheveux blonds si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blanc à la lumière du soleil, un visage fin, pâle, une carrure de jeune homme fort et audacieux, des vêtements noirs, le poing serré sur la baguette. Quand tombe le masque, derrière la grimace insupportable et moqueuse, il y a Draco.


End file.
